Spain
Spain (スペイン, Supein) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters, and he received the name Antonio Fernández Carriedo (アントーニョ・フェルナンデス・カリエド,Antōnyo Ferunandesu Kariedo), though it may have been originally spelled Antonio Hernández Carriedo (アントーニョ・ヘルナンデス・カリエド, Antōnyo Herunandesu Kariedo, see the "Human names" page for details). Attributes Appearance He has somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wears a khaki-colored uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He is often depicted with his favorite food, tomatoes. In the profile image at the right, he is wearing a matador's uniform (from the Children's Day sketch series). His face is a typically Spanish one with clear cut features. Spain's skintone has alternated between fair and olive. He's said to always look happy, even without reason. Himaruya mentioned that his uncouth hairstyle looks very stylish, but he probably doesn't pay much attention to his hair. Personality and Interests A passionate, cheerful country with a mysterious aura of light and darkness, Spain was once a super powerful nation and traveler until he was tormented by England and The Netherlands, beaten by a younger America, and thrown into war and poverty. Despite all his hardships, he remained optimistic and passionate. The source of his constant happiness is the sunshine that casts over his land. He's said to not be likely to change much with time and to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, in whatever way he wants, being a very "my pace" country. He cannot read the atmosphere, nor does he even try so, although he means well, he happens to come off as insensitive and clueless at times. Spain seems to be fond of children, or at least the Italy brothers (though he seems fond of them as adults, as well.) It is shown that his ultimate dream is for both of them to live with him. He'd also expressed interest in marrying them. He's often shown spending time with Romano, France, Prussia, Belgium, or Netherlands. When he drinks wine he's said to get sentimental, but getting him drunk makes him scary enough to change even Sweden's facial expression. It's advised to keep your distance when he's drunk, and that he won't be mad afterwards if you do. Spain speaks in the Osaka-ben variant of the Kansai dialect in the Japanese version of the manga and anime. Relationships Austria Main Article: Austria He was conquered by Austria before the Italian Wars. The two were married within the union of the other countries in the House of Hapsburg. The two remained in close contact as allies until the War of the Spanish Succession. Spain would later ally himself with France and Prussia in the War of the Austrian Succession. Belgium Main Article: Belgium Belgium and Netherlands became a member of Spain's household when the Burgundian-Hapsburgs acquired the crown of Spain. Although Netherlands does not seem to get along well with Spain at all, Belgium seems to. In the Boss CD, Spain helps Belgium with laundry and with Romano. They enjoyed friendly meals together, as well, including the churros that he and Romano made together. The Christmas 2007 Event revealed that when her brother left to become independent she not only stayed with Spain but also fought along side him. In the 2010 Christmas Event she is attacked by Parallel Spain and stops him by giving him her scarf. He falls in love with her, although she doesn't seem to notice he looks exactly like Spain. France Main Article: France The two get along rather well, having grown up and fought in wars together, though Spain remains oblivious to France's more perverted tendencies and cannot see why Romano hates him. It is said in production notes by Himaruya that their relationship is actually undesirable, yet the two remain inseparable. Recently, it seems Spain is aware that France is a bad influence on him, calling him "despicable" before defeating him in The Battle of Garigliano with the help of his pet bull. France's first bird named Pierre is used for communication with him. Italy Main Article: Italy Italy affectionately refers to Spain as his older brother while, in the original Japanese text, Spain refers to Italy as Ita-chan. Spain's greatest desire is for the Italy brothers to live with him, and he's also expressed interest in marrying them, however, in 2005 when he returned to him saying that it was legal for men to marry, Italy merely congratulated him despite having said it would be okay to get married as a child. When Romano and Veneziano were still young, Spain wished Romano could be as cute as his brother was and even wanted Austria to trade with him because North Italy was better behaved and a harder worker. During the War of Austrian Succession, Spain promised Veneziano that they could be together forever when the fight was over, however his thoughts and possibly his expression scared Italy into running back to Austria in tears. Monaco Main Article: Monaco Monaco was a member of Spain's household in the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries. Spain kept doing her unwanted favors, though, and their relationship eventually grew sour.[10] Netherlands Main Article: Netherlands Netherlands was a member of Spain's household for some time. Their relationship became very difficult up till the point where Spain believed Netherlands hated him. Eventually he left and later beat Spain up to be recognized as an independent country. In the 2010 Christmas Event they are seen together during Christmas. Netherlands perpetually tells Spain to go home. When the strange figure approached Netherlands, he appeared to be defending Spain. Finally when he got held down by the figure, Spain attempts to help free Netherlands. By the end of the event, a half-naked, sleeping Spain is on top of Netherlands, and his only comment was, "What the hell? This sucks." South Italy (Romano) Main Article: South Italy Spain is rather affectionate to Romano (this affection being described as somewhat abnormal in character notes), having raised him from the time he was a child and under his rule. As a result, Romano takes after him in his culture and customs, and both share a deep love for tomatoes. After defeating France in the 'Batalla del Garellano', Spain took control over South Italy and made him his henchman (since he was the self-proclaimed 'boss' of his colonies). In the years of having raised him, Spain often had difficulty trying to get Romano to do chores and when he did, he often ended up breaking things, making him wish that he could have acquired North Italy instead, due to the younger brother's obedience and "cuteness". After Spain's attempt to trade him for his younger brother, Spain couldn't help feeling guilty and often spoiled Romano in an attempt to make Romano like him more and be more obedient, but with few results. Even though he found Romano's frequent bed-wetting and harsh attitude to be annoying, Spain remained affectionate to him, and was determined to save him when he was captured by Turkey and from France's frequent attempts to take Romano from him. Even though their kingdom wound up thrown into debt due to all the money spent on South Italy's protection, Spain refused to let go of him since he was 'special' to him, even after being scolded several times by his boss. Seeing this made Romano realise how much Spain truly cared for him, and after (very shyly) thanking his caretaker for rescuing him, Spain changed his view on him as well, saying he 'also had a cute side after all' and that 'it would be so cute if he was so honest all the time'. After that their relationship improved a bit, but Romano also grew more jealous around Spain. In one strip, Romano tried to attack a German soldier who was talking to Spain, mistaking him for an enemy, which Spain mad at him for being rude to a visitor. Known by his inability to read the mood, Spain didn't know about Romano's true intentions until he asked him directly, which frustrated Romano to no end. Romano's tendency to blush and turn completely red whenever he was embarrassed or angry as a kid often made Spain comment on how much he looked like a tomato. Unaware of its effects on Romano, Spain also had the habit of pulling on and twirling Romano's curl, causing Romano to headbutt him and call him a pervert. At one point Spain spent all his money on buying Chibi-Romano new clothes, while he himself was dressed in rags. Then in the same strip we're shown Romano (adult) reading a Spanish history book in the present, about how Spain spent lots of money in South Italy back at the time. However, while Romano is trying to say something that could be interpreted as an attempt to say thank you, in the end Spain doesn't get what Romano wants to say and says that 'he used to spend all his money without thinking in the past, but now he knows the importance of saving money'. This results in a very annoyed Romano, and the Netherlands stating that "he was always like this". As Romano grew into an adult he continued to be close to Spain, and is rarely seen spending time with any other characters besides Spain and his own brother (and sometimes Belgium). Spain is one of the few characters to be on good terms with Romano, as they often appear spending time together. Whenever he gets in trouble he calls Spain for help, like the time he was captured by England in WW2, or when he ran out of pasta and he refused to accept anyone's food but Spain's. Even though he retains his harsh attitude throughout the series, in one strip he tried to save Spain from dying from a severe cold (caused by the great economic difficulties Spain was going through), and went as far as fighting the mafia (which he fears and always obeys) and trying to buy more imports from Spain, even though he was still dealing with his own cold (for economic reasons as well). During the Halloween Event 2011, Spain called Romano cute several times despite his appearance and unsettling aura, and stated that "he's so cute I just can't help but want to protect him". Appearances Anime Episodes 60-62, Episode 68, and Episode 75-77 adapt Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy. This shows the time from when Spain firsts acquires Romano to where he begins fighting France and Turkey for Romano.Spain cameos in Episode 01 at the world meeting, asking Russia if he is going to say something to stop the quarreling that is going on. He then makes his official appearance as a young Spain appearing in the Chibitalia segments offering Italy churros in Episode 02, but later in the episode is shown to be one of the other children that tried to control the Italy brothers. Trivia *According to a note by Hidekaz Himaruya, Spain was only originally going to speak in the Kansai dialect whenever he was excited or around people that were close to him. In addition, Himaruya also revealed that Spain might as well have "two faces" like Russia. He also stated in another note that while Spain treated Romano kindly, he was stern to his other colonies. Himaruya himself wondered why Spain was "historically stuck on Italy" that much, as it was stuck spending so much money to protect it and struggled to try to get it back after losing it in the War of the Spanish Succession. *Himaruya stated that Spain was also based off a friend of his, which inspired him to give him the Kansai dialect. In addition, it is said that all of the Spanish-language nations will speak in some variant of Kansai. Though Belgium is not one of them, she speaks in the''Shiga-ben'' variant, presumably since she used to be one of Spain's territories. *A separate character for Castile was originally planned as Spain's older sister, but it is speculated that Himaruya may have forgotten about this idea, as he later drew a child version of Spain that seemed to hint at the Reconquista. Fans speculate that the younger Spain may have represented Castile, or alternatively Aragon (in the case of Castile being a separate character). It originally seemed more likely that he represented Castile due to the above sketch, as well as the Castilian culture being the dominant culture of Spain. In the original webcomic, his boss was also shown to be Joanna of Castile in the Boss Spain strips. However, in volume 3, Spain was used to represent the Crown of Aragon, throwing doubt on to this theory. In most fanfiction, he is used to represent the entirety of'Hispania', especially during its days as a Roman province. # References ##↑ Himaruya, Hidekaz (October 2006). "(cache) 【ジョルジュ長岡を心の底から愛でまくるサイト】　キタユメ。　【まゆ毛がステキ】". Archived from the original on ???. Retrieved September 18, 2012. ##↑ Himaruya, Hidekaz (2008). ヘタリア Axis Powers Axis Powers. Gentosha. p. 107. ISBN 978-4-3448-1275-8. ##↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 Hidekaz, Himaruya (2012). Axis Powers ヘタリア 5 Powers Hetalia 5. Gentosha. p. 22-23. ISBN 978-4-344-82563-5. ##↑ 4.0 4.1 Hidekaz, Himaruya (2012). Axis Powers ヘタリア 5 Powers Hetalia 5. Gentosha. p. 78. ISBN 978-4-344-82563-5. ##↑ 5.0 5.1 Hidekaz, Himaruya (2010). Axis Powers ヘタリア 3 Powers Hetalia 3. Gentosha. p. 19. ISBN 978-4-3448-1938-2. ##↑ Hidekaz, Himaruya. "オーストリア継承戦争　スペイン対オーストリア戦 [Spain VS Austria"]. Retrieved March 31, 2010. ##↑ Hidekaz, Himaruya. "■スペインのゆるい朝■ [Spain's Loose Morning"]. Retrieved March 31, 2010. ##↑ Hidekaz, Himaruya. "日記マンガ [Popular Spain"]. Retrieved March 31, 2010. ##↑ Hidekaz, Himaruya (October 6, 2011). "人懐こいイタリアン [Friendly Italian"]. Retrieved January 3, 2012. ##↑ Himaruya, Hidekaz (May 16, 2011). "お菓子と南欧！" (in Japanese). Image Song Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Rewrite Category:Fictionalized